Paciencia
by Galatea Uchiha
Summary: Es bien conocido que sasori no tiene paciencia pero en algunas ocasiones cierto rubio le mostrara el significado de ser paciente. Ok comprendido pésimo resumen pero bueno soy nueva aquí pero tenedme piedad! ToT jejeje


Sasori no tiene paciencia, a sasori no le gusta esperar ni hacer las cosas con calma, mientras mas rápido termine es mejor, y eso no es ningún secreto para los miembros de akatsuki. Sin embargo hay una cosa que la mayoría los akatsuki desconocen, que hay una persona que hace que a sasori le guste hacer las cosas con calma, que disfrute de perder el tiempo en su compañía. ¿Quien es esa personita? Y ¿Cómo le hiso para que sasori gustara de perder el tiempo? La respuesta es simple un rubio hiso cambiar su opinión y como lo hiso es lo que relatare.

//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//-//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//

-sasori!! , estoy cansado, pegajoso descansemos, quiero me, mira estoy lleno de sangre anda,-decía un rubio con un curioso puchero en su rostro- aparte puedes reparar tus marionetas en lo que me baño.-

-no- respuesta clara y certera

-por favor.-

-no

-mira hay un rio te juro que no me tardo-

-esta bien pero rápido, ya sabes que odio esperar-

-¡¡¡Vale!!!-

Ambos se acercaron al rio y sasori se sentó en un árbol aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el también estaba cansado, y le sentaba bien descansar un rato viendo las estrellas que comenzaban a salir.

_-después de una misión, como esta me viene bien descansar y relajarse después de todo- _pensó pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un rubio hiperactivo-

-¡¡¡maldición estoy muy sucio!!!, odio que la sangre manche mi cabello- maldijo mientras trataba de lavarse el cabello con el agua del rio. Sasori entorno más su mirada hacia su compañero y vio la imagen más hermosa y sensual que en su vida había visto jamás.

-dei…da...ra- tartamudeo al ver al rubio siendo acariciado por al corriente del rio, con su cabello mojado pegado a su bien formado ye estético cuerpo, sus manos recorriendo la pálida piel para relajarla, por un momento se sintió celosos del rio que acariciaba el cuerpo del rubio y se maldijo por no ser el quien estuviera relajando la piel de aquel rubio, que sin duda era una obra de arte

-¿sucede algo sasori-dana?

-nada, solo apresúrate- dijo tratando de esquivar su mirada al ser descubierto. Pero el rubio era muy perspicaz y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Sasori cerro sus ojos y solo escucho a Deidara salir del agua, tan concentrado estaba en relajarse que no sintió la presencia del joven hasta que unos finos dedos se posaros sobre sus ojos.

-así que no te gusta esperar ¿verdad?- susurro sensualmente a su oído- a mi me agrada esperar, hacer las cosas con calma…tomarme el tiempo para hacer cosas como…. Estas- y sin mas beso sus labios, suavemente, con paciencia, disfrutando cada extremo de esa boca que lo enloquecía, sasori no supo como ni cuando el accedió al beso y lo hiso mas profundo saboreando cara rincón de la boca de deidara, se separaron solo hasta que el aire se hiso necesario.

-ves es mejor hacer las cosas despacio-

-eres hermoso-dijo haciendo sonrojar al rubio- una perfecta obra de arte –exclamo mientras besaba su cuello y su lóbulo con delicadeza creando un sensual recorrido.

-tiene razón, las obras de arte se aprecias con calma y se disfrutan mas cuando te tomas un tiempo para degustar de ellas- comienzo a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su ahora amante, suave, tibio.

-sasori, mírame- deidara tomo delicadamente la cara de su marionetista y la acaricio con infinita ternura- dime que piensas.

-¿para que?

-solo dime.-

-veamos pienso, que TE AMO, por que tu me haces sentir cosas que jamás nadie había hecho, por que eres hermoso, por que me excitas, por que solo tu puede sacar facetas mías que ni yo mismo conozco, por que me haces experimentar el cielo aquí en la tierra cuando beso tus labios.-a cada elogio besaba la cara del rubio- en pocas palabras me vuelves loco- finalizo besando suavemente sus labios. Mientras lo recostaba lentamente sobre el pasto.

-¿algo más señor?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-bésame, tómame, demuéstrame el amor que prodigas y deja que yo demuestre el grande amor que te tengo-demando

-así lo deseaste y así será.-

Unieron sus labios una vez mas en un beso que si principio fue suave después se volvió demándate y al ritmo del beso las fricciones en sus cuerpos aumentaban provocando placenteros espasmos en ambos.

El bosque en un principio tranquilo fue inundándose con numerosos suspiros y gemidos creando una melodía única en su género, la melodía más hermosa que se puede escuchar, la melodía del amor.

-sa…so…ri-dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire- ¿que... Piensas?

Sasori tomo su cuerpo desnudo y lo pego a el en un posesivo abrazo.

-pienso que amarte es un arte, eres la más bella creación del mundo y sabes ¿Qué es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?-pregunto ingenuo.

-¡¡¡ Que eres solo mío!!!-

Deidara beso sus labios y con una bella sonrisa dijo:

Ya vez hacer las cosas lentamente, con calma y tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo es lo mejor-

Solo si estoy junto a ti-

Sasori sonrió era verdad solo con su amante era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Por que cuando estaba juntos el tiempo no importaba, parecía eterno y le gustaba, no importaba perder horas junto a el.

Ambos miraron el cielo, las estrellas, se abrazaron fuertemente y se cubrieron con sus batas para poder ir al reino de Morfeo los dos juntos.


End file.
